Susurros del Corazón
by Dovahkiin09
Summary: One-Shot, A unas cuantas horas de la batalla contra Unalaq, Korra hara caso por primera vez aquellos murmullos que a estado escuchando de su corazón.


La leyenda de Korra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de los genios Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y del tio Nickelodeon

Susurros del Corazón.

De pronto comenzó a verla más de la cuenta, de pronto empezó a fascinase por el sonido su voz, el aroma de su cabello, el brillo de sus ojos. Pero no debía, no podía, estaba con Mako, él era su novio se supone que por debía de sentir todas esas cosas por él, pero su corazón le había jugado una mala pasada al hacerla que se enamorase de su mejor amiga.

Se encontraba todo el equipo avatar reunido, había problemas en el polo sur a causa de Unalaq que ya solo era cuestión de tiempo para que atacara. Se encontraba a bordo de una embarcación de la Tribu Agua, haciendo los últimos preparativos antes de arribar a su destino.

-Vamos vengan chicos tómense un descanso y cenen algo, no querrán llegar a la batalla con los estómagos vacíos - les decía Bumi invitándolos a sentarse a la mesa.

-Bumi tiene razón, hay que descansar, ya pasa de media noche, además tenemos que dormir también- decía Mako en tono cansado.

-Ufff! Al fin algo de descanso, muero de hambre!-decía Bolín sentándose a la mesa babeado literalmente por la comida.

El equipo Avatar tomo asiento y la cena marchaba normalmente hasta que Korra se encontrar de nuevo pérdida observándola

-Korra, escuchaste lo que te estaba diciendo?- Le decía Mako con enfado, pues hace cinco minutos que le había estado hablando sin obtener alguna respuesta por parte de la morena

-ah?.. No, lo siento, perdón no te escuche- decía saliendo de su trance, con voz cabizbaja

-Últimamente estas muy distraída, hay algo que te moleste?- pregunto preocupado el maestro fuego 

-No nada estoy bien-dijo fríamente la morena -Estoy cansada me iré a dormir -dicho esto se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia el ala de camarotes dejando a los presente confundidos.

-Mako, que le hiciste esta vez?- dijo Bolín, recriminando a su hermano, y es que últimamente había habido muchas peleas entre ellos

-Nada!...Últimamente está muy extraña, no la entiendo!-dijo con exasperación- Creo que lo mejor será que la deje sola..-

-Yo también iré a descansar, hasta mañana chicos- dijo Asami saliendo del comedor

\- vez Mako ya las hiciste enfadar a las dos!- le decía Bolin enfadado

-de que hablas yo no echo nada- se defendió el maestro fuego.

Asami salió en busca de Korra, había dejado la mesa de manera muy intempestiva y se veía molesta, realmente le preocupaba. Llego a uno de los pasillos que conectaban con los camarotes, encontrando a la chica morena recargada en una de las paredes; tenía su vista en techo con los ojos cerrados, Asami se acercó cautelosamente a la joven Avatar

-Korra te encuentras bien?- pregunto con voz suave y calmada, la aludida abrió los ojos y giro su cabeza para encarar a quien la llamaba. Asami se quedó helada, en la mirada de la morena había algo extraño, un brillo inusual en ellos, tal vez y era la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una de las ventanas. No tuvo tiempo para seguir pensado pues de pronto la ojiazul comenzó a caminar hacia ella y con fuerza la tomo por las muñecas acorralándola contra la Pared más cercana. La miraba directamente a los ojos de manera intensa, que había en esa mirada? Se sintió débil, su cuerpo no respondía, simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso...

Kor...- la ingeniera no pudo terminar de hablar pues unos labios morenos se había posado sobre los suyos. Impresionada sobremanera abrió los ojos sorprendida, para después dejarse llevar por el cúmulo de emociones que la joven avatar la estaba haciendo sentir. El beso comenzó torpe para después convertirse en uno apasionado. Sus pulmones reclamaban exógeno por lo que tuvieron que separarse. El Avatar abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse con aquellos orbes verdes que la estaban volviendo loca, se pudo ver atreves de ellos, sintió miedo y reaccionando a lo que acababa de pasar; Korra quedo estática no podía creer lo que fue capaz de hacer, solo quería escapar, soltó su agarre de Asami y se giró dispuesta a huir, cuando sintió como era sujetada con firmeza por la muñeca.

\- No dejare qué huyas- le susurro en el oído la heredera para luego tomarla por el cuello con una mano mientras la otra aun sujetaba su mano. Volvieron a fundirse en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Asami acaricio los labios de la morena lentamente con su lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar a su boca, la morena accedió a la petición entre abriendo un poco más sus labios. Grave error...al primer roce con la lengua de la peligra, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No podía más necesitaba más de Asami, necesitaba hacerla suya. Nada ni nadie le importaba en ese momento.

Aun con esos apasionantes besos, como pudo abrió una de las puertas de la habitación más cercana, al introducirse Korra volvió a aprisionar a Asami contra la pared deslizando sus manos bajo su blusa, permitiéndose acariciar la suave piel de la ingeniera. Mientras besaba su cuello dejando suaves marcas.

A cada caricia que daba, Asami soltaba un gemido que solo lograba encender mas a la morena. Korra se deleitaba acariciando el vientre plano de la ingeniera, tan suave tan perfecto…deslizo sus manos por sus caderas bajando lentamente el cierre de su falda haciendo que esta callera al suelo, ya casi, solo un poco más y la tendría totalmente desnuda, totalmente a su merced. La tomo por la cintura alzándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, lo que permitió a la ojiverde aferrarse más al cuerpo de la morena abrazándola por la cintura con sus piernas. Besos profundos en una lucha de poder entre sus lenguas, las manos de Asami perdidas en la cabello de la castaña, suaves caricias recorriendo su esculpida espalda; esto iba mucho más de lo que alguna vez Korra se imaginó sentir de lo que sería hacer el amor con alguien, la pasión la cegaba, su cuerpo ardía, necesitaba más de Asami, solo quería fundirse con ella en un solo ser.

Aun en la posición en la estaban Korra la llevo cargada hasta la cama, sin separar sus labios en el proceso. La recostó como si se tratase de la más exquisita y frágil escultura de cristal, temiendo que fuera a quebrarse. Quedando sobre ella, se permitió un momento para apreciarla, sus miradas se encontraron, podía ver el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, sus reparaciones agitadas, el sudor en sus cuerpos. No eran necesaria las palabras, lo sabían, sabían que sus cuerpos se reclamaban y sus almas de necesitaban, No había marcha atrás, sus corazones querían fundirse en uno solo. Asami saco la blusa azul que la Avatar portaba, para darse paso a poder apreciar el cuerpo de su amante, con dificultad se deshizo de los vendajes, miro sus pechos y paso sus manos lentamente por su tonificado abdomen, mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de contener su deseo… Pero fallo, con ambas manos tomo el rostro de la morenera para volver a besar esos dulces labios, mientras Korra ya la había despojado de su sostén dejando libres su blanquecinos pechos, no pudo más, poso una de sus manos sobre ellos permitiéndose disfrutar de su suave textura, Asami al sentir el contacto dejo escapar un dulce gemido que provoco aún más a la morena, deshizo el beso y dirigió su boca a hacia uno de los pechos de la ingeniera, deleitándose con su sabor, acariciándolo con su lengua. Era demasiada la excitación que Asami tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a la espalda de la Avatar al grado de dejar marcas de rasguños, que debido al momento de pasión pasaron desapercibidos para Korra.

A pesar de ser todo unas neófitas en la cuestión sexual, en ese momento parecían todas unas doctas en la materia, era como si sus manos supieran exactamente qué parte tocar y sus cuerpos se reconocieran mutuamente. Con maestría la ojiazul al fin se deshizo de la última prenda que le quedaba la ingeniera, se detuvo un momento para apreciar el hermoso cuerpo desnudo enfrente de ella; Asami con un fuerte rubor en su rostro se sintió apenada ante la intensa mirada de Korra, giro su rostro apartándose de ese mar azul.

-Eres muy hermosa- Escucho decir a la morena dulcemente, quien dirigió su mano a la barbilla de la heredera, haciendo que volviera a mirarla, la beso, pero esta vez el roce iba cargado de amor, de ternura y devoción, Asami se sorprendió un poco, pero eso quedo atrás pues a los pocos segundos pues le correspondió de la misma manera.

Una mano traviesa viajo hasta el punto más sensible de la pelinegra acariciando suavemente esa zona, era demasiado, el extasías la estaba volviendo loca, necesita a Korra en ese preciso momento, necesitaba que la hiciera suya.

-Korra..-la llamo dulcemente en un gemido –por favor…-

La morena entendió la súplica y con cuidado introdujo sus dedos en el origen de la humedad de la pelinegra, quien al sentir el suave movimiento rítmico que Korra propiciaba arqueo su espalda, apretando sus puños fuertemente contra las sabanas. Enérgicos gemidos escapaban de los labios de Asami, quien se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su amante. Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes y el nombre de la autora de dicho acto, resonaba por todo la habitación, para quien era una hermosa melodía.

Korra sintió como el cuerpo de Asami se estremecía, y el agarre a su espalda de reforzaba, está a punto llegar al clímax.

-Koraaaa…- un agudo suspiro salió de la ingeniero quien volvió a arquear su espalda, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras su cuerpo se contraía varia veces, había llegado al punto máximo. Su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo se sentía cansado. Korra la miro con ternura, y se acercó a sus labios para besarla.

En un rápido movimiento, la ingeniero se posó sobre el cuerpo de la morena, dejándola un poco sorprendida, el tenerla en esa posición la exito sobremanera, la tomo por la cintura, mientras la ingeniera se movía rítmicamente sobre ella. Asami la estaba volviendo loca de lujuria, simplemente todo en ella era perfecta, tan hermosa….y ella tan tonta por lastimarla con el asunto de Mako.

Asami se estaba permitiendo disfrutar del cuerpo de la morena, acariciando y besando cada rincón de su ser, besaba sus labios cuando decido ir descendiendo mientras en su piel dejaba marcas de sus besos, llego hasta su vientre acariciando suavemente el bode de su pantalones, con delicadeza fue deslizándolos hasta despojarla de ellos, acaricio sus muslos, beso su entrepierna, pidiéndole permiso a la Avatar de acceder a esa zona…Korra asintió tímidamente, y eso fue suficiente para dar paso a sus desenfrenados deseos por la castaña, la despojo de su última prenda y acerco sus labios al punto más sensible de la morena. Korra solo podía aférrese a la sabanas a causa del placer que le hacía sentir Asami, el rose de su lengua a su sexo la estaba llevando al orgasmo, su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse, y los gemidos proclamando el nombre de la ojiverde se hacía cada vez más sonoros.

La ingeniero supo que en poco la joven avatar alcanzaría el clímax, así que aun permitiéndose saborear del dulce néctar de la morena, decidió introducir sus dedos en busca de otorgarle más placer a su amante. De pronto Korra no pudo más, arqueo su espalda mientras el nombre de Asami salía en un gemido.

Su respiración era entre cortada, sus músculos apenas y comenzaba a relajarse, la pelinegra se acomodó en su pecho mientras la morena la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Asami…quédate por siempre conmigo- dijo Korra en tono suplicante, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer en ese momento.

-Lo hare- Contesto cálidamente mientras subía su rostro para poder capturar los labios morenos con los suyos. Finalmente ambas cayeron dormidas.

El Sol se filtraba por la ventana del camarote. Asami abrió los ojos aun somnolienta, estiro su brazo en busca de Korra, pero su lugar estaba vacío. Su corazón dio un vuelco, sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de romperse, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. - _Todo había sido un juego_ \- pensó sollozando.

-Ya despertaste!- Escucho una voz conocida y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la dueña. Entraba a la habitación mientras con una toalla secaba su cabello.

-Estas bien? Por que lloras? Te lastime?...-Decía Korra en tono preocupado acercándose a la ingeniera.

-No, no, estoy bien es solo que- decía ahora apenada, se sentía tonta.

-Pensaste que me había ido?- pregunto con sorpresa

Asintió tímidamente la ingeniero. Korra soltó un pequeña sonrisa, antes de tomar su rostro con ambas manos y mirarla a los ojos.

-Hey…como podría… es decir mírate, eres hermosa, inteligente…eres, eres perfecta! Y yo….creo que te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi- dijo Korra dulcemente, provocando en la ingeniera una bella sonrisa.

-Pero y que hay de Mako…yo creo que…- Aunque quisiera evitar ese tema, era importarte dejar las cosas en claro.

-No te preocupes, yo hablare con el apenas termine con Unalaq… me esperarías?-

-Toda la eternidad- contesto Asami para luego juntar sus frentes y sonreír mutuamente.

Aún les queda una batalla por librar, aun el avatar tenía una importante misión que cumplir. Y cuando eso terminase tal vez alfan sería feliz con la persona que desde hace mucho le dictaban los susurros de su corazón.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado este One-shot, aunque al final creo que me quedo algo ñoño…sorry XD no podía con la idea de hacerlas sufrir con tan lindas _


End file.
